


Wonder What's Next- Krista Renz

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, SNK Spoilers, SO, takes place post ch. 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post ch 51</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder What's Next- Krista Renz

In the safe house, Historia could sense that everyone had finally drifted off to sleep. She sat up from her bottom bunk below Mikasa, and walked out of the room. Everyone was asleep, except for Eren Jaeger. “Eren, why aren’t you asleep?” Historia watched Eren trace the skin of the side of his hand. He had bit it so many times that it should be a mess of scar- tissue and dents. Eren looked up at Historia from his seat by the table in the kitchen, “Do you wonder what’s next for us?” His eyes were unseeing. “We get Ymir back. That’s all I want.”


End file.
